2013.05.09 - Strangers in a Strange Land
Later in the afternoon, the sun is warm upon the roof of the Legion on this glorious and divinely perfect weathered May day. Jazmin has, clearly, only just landed, and has been out shopping. At least to judge by the bags in her hands from a variety of stores, she's been out shopping. So far, however, she's lingering up by the railing rather than pragmatically going inside, watching the tube entrance to be truthful, as if she's waiting on someone, or working up the nerve. Flying towards the building from the north, Kent was obviously having a casual day, what with him not wearing his traditional jacket. Seeing Jazmin he waves and calls out, "Good afternoon," and asks, "Do you want a hand there?" He is obviously being courteous -- there doesn't seem to be any implication that he thinks this is needed, just that its the right thing for him to offer it. Jazmin turns her head at the sound of someone arriving, a moment flash of tension before she relaxes on spotting exactly the who of it. "Hey Kent." She waves a hand, one holding the least number of bags. "No no, I'm good. Thanks though. How're you?" Descending like a leaf on the wind, Kent settles to the roof near Jazmin. He shows a moment of surprise at the flash of tension but is too polite to comment on it. Instead he smiles and addresses the question: "I'm good. Spent a few hours in a huge park in the middle of the city." With a quirk of an eyebrow he asks, with a jovial tone to his voice, "Can you guess what its called?" In addition to the joking tone there's an upward lilt to the question like he's trying to imply something. Jazmin chuckles softly, leaning back against the railing as Kent lands. "I can make a guess, except that I've already had that bit of trivia spoiled for me. Imra and Garth were debating what landmarks they should show me one of my first few days here. Central park was on the list. So I can make some guesses. I haven't been yet, however. Good place?" She gestures at the bags, letting them rest by her feet. "I found the mall. A mall, I suppose. A little retail therapy and overpriced coffee." Kent nods and smirks when Jaz tells him his so-to-speak 'game' was spoiled, but he doesn't seem bothered by it at all. "For how polluted this time seems to be it was great, very green and invigorating," he says. Then, on the topic of shopping and the mall, he says, "That's great," and then asks, "Did you get anything exciting or was it just the typical new outfit or shoes kind of thing?" "Well I do occasionally pretend like I'm a girl." Jazmin quips back at him and then frowns a little before giving a little shake of her head. "Some things for my room, actually. It was looking outrageously bare, and some new music. Well.. very /old/ music, but it's hardly like I can get any of my favourite bands in this time. Met up with someone who recognized my ring.. Jocelyn? I didn't catch exactly what group she's with, some sort of school? Very tall, very striking woman." "Hey hey hey," Kent says, verbally back peddling as he waves his hands in front of him defensively. "I didn't mean to imply that there was anything wrong with clothes shopping, Jzamin," he clarifies quickly in response to the quip. He then smirks again when she explains what she did get. "You know... my room is great but it is a bit sterile..." A pause and a deep breath before Jazmin nods her head. "No, you didn't. And I wasn't offended, just teasing. I'm going to have to learn to keep my mouth shut all the time around here at this rate." She offers him a rueful little smile and then shrugs. "I got some suggestions on where to look for something a little less.. spaceship and a little more home-like from a champion shopper, apparently. At least to judge by the comments her friends were making. I have to say, she did suggest some pretty cool stores. I haven't gotten the hang of the prices yet, so I didn't get much. Contrary to what it looks like from the bags. They give a bag for /everything/ in this time, it's crazy." Kent looks only a little surprised by this information. He then says, "That seems a bit wasteful, doesn't it? Although that matches my experience when I picked up a phone like the people at the Bureau suggested I did. Not only was I expected to take the box but they put that into a bag for me. I didn't see the need, I put it and the book in my pocket and asked them to recycle the box for me." "Crazy. Free advertising, I suppose. They all have their shop name on the bags, but it just feels weird." Jazmin glances down at them again and then shrugs. "Have you been out exploring more of the city than just the park at all? I.. I'm trying to make an effort to get out of HQ more. It seemed wise." "Yeah, I did a general fly over of the area before I stopped in the park." Kent pauses for a moment and then continues by saying, "A kid I met in the park told me that I should see it at street level so I'm intending to take some walks over the next few days to see it that way. I suspect he's right, its much more haphazardly organized than the Metropolis I grew up in." "I am grateful that I can fly." Jazmin agrees with a nod. "It's confusing as anything down on street level. It wasn't until I got up into the sky again that I had a hope of finding HQ again. I had a vague fear I was going to be sending Rokk a pathetic comm message 'Lost at the mall, please send someone to find me'" She snickers softly, shaking her head. "And then I'd never /ever/ of heard the end of that, so it's a mercy I didn't have to." A friendly smile spreads itself across Kent's features and he nods. "Yeah, definitely would have been a story that would be passed around," he agrees. He then says, "At least the ring also has a tracer built into it -- so we /would/ have found you..." after a baited pause he adds, "Eventually," punctuating the comment with a wink to indicate that this is meant as a friendly gag. "I'm getting more than enough of a reputation already, I don't need to add a lost in the mall story to it." Jazmin chuckles softly, accepting the gentle tease in the spirit it was offered. "Eventually. Leave me to survive upon the offerings of the food court and over sugared coffees. Eventually you all would find me, crawling the walls without the need for any help from my ring." Kent laughs -- a warmhearted, affable chortle that resonates deeply. "I doubt that it would have gotten so far, Jaz." He then asks, clearly /not/ pulling her leg, "What is this reputation you are forming?" "No, probably not. But it /is/ amusing to contemplate." Jazmin chuckles easily and then shrugs at his later comment. "I.. may have blown my cool completely at Garth. I got a lecture from Val on self control out of it, and I think Brainy came away from the encounter thinking I was a whiny entitled little brat. So, perhaps not the best first impression I've ever made, no. To be fair, neither were there's." Kent sighs and removes his glasses with one hand as he reaches up to rub his forehead with the other. For a moment his eyes -- which are that not-quite-pale shade of blue commonly called "electric" or "laser blue" -- are fully visible but they close and his hand is in the way and he puts his glasses back on again a few moments later. "Hopefully we'll get this all sorted out, but with all of us coming from every which when or the other it sure is going to be interesting," he says sounding both a bit amused and cautious at the same time. Jazmin clears her throat and manages to look a little sheepish. "Yeah. I'm sure we'll get it sorted out eventually. Although currently I'm embracing the coward's way out, and just avoiding all three of them for a day or two. I didn't hit anyone, and I didn't yell /that/ much. And Garth /was/ being an ass. But still." She shrugs and then bends to collect up her bags. "I should put these in my room. Good to see you Kent, want me to show you where the mall is sometime?" She offers, already heading for the tubes. "Sure!" is Kent's reply with a slightly eager tone of voice that is common from nerdy guys accepting an invite from an attractive gal as his not-so-secret history betrays itself. He clears his throat and, with a bit more control over his tone of voice, he adds, "That'd be nice." Category:Log